


Corpse Party: Blood Drive Aftermath

by IIonezerozero



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural Elements, blood drive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIonezerozero/pseuds/IIonezerozero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of this fic continue the events of "Corpse Party: Blood Drive".</p>
<p>Yoshiki swore "No matter what". Now, those words will be put to the test. Occurring during the five years between "Corpse Party: Blood Drive" and "Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient", Yoshiki must learn and fight to keep his vow.</p>
<p>In a world with cults, spirits, and conspiracies what can a single high school boy do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpse Party: Blood Drive Aftermath

**CHAPTER 1: CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 

 

 

**From the opening of 'Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient' set five years after the events of Blood Drive**

The beep of a message being received reverberates in a dark room.

As the person who was typing on the keyboard opens up his inbox, a long list of messages appears. All of them have the subject, "Paranormal Investigator *****'s Contact with the Spiritual Realm：Consultation Forum"

A man with short, black hair sighs lightly and turns towards the corner of the room.

"We've got a lot of these, ya know, what should we do with them…?"

He speaks to her with a gentle but troubled tone.

In the corner of the room, illuminated by the light from the window, a woman sits perfectly still. She wears a white cardigan, and her unfocussed eyes show no sign of awareness. In the sunlight, she was like a plant.

"…right, let's close the window. You'll catch a cold, Shinozaki."

* * *

**Kisaragi Academy Senior high, Commemoration event for the victims of the 'Day of Darkness' 2009/02/09  
**

I swept my palms underneath me as I sat down in order to keep my skirt between me and the chair. Satoshi took the seat beside me as the rest of the students continued filling in the rows of chairs in the gymnasium.

Even though it was packed with students and parents, most of the back ground noise came from the building itself. Outside, the rain continued to pour down, pattering against the windows and roof. The drops tapped at the glass and metal, as if they were asking to be let in.

Now that I think about it, this all started on a rainy day as well.

A rainy day almost three months ago.

I guess it's fitting in a way, to have the sky mourn for us at the beginning and the end.

Above us multiple fluorescent tubes generated a harsh white light with electronically excited mercury. The red curtains that could hide the stage at the front of the gymnasium were pulled back to the corners, exposing a single wooden podium with a microphone pocking out of it. Behind it, a line of teachers stood with their hands clasped in front of them or at their sides. All of them had stern expressions on their faces.

Eventually, our principal appeared before the podium and began to speak.

"Today, we are here in commemoration of our friends and colleagues who we have lost during the 'Day of Darkness'.

We will remember them both as friends and instructors who worked both in and out of the school in order to assist the development of future generations, and the benefit of our community. Our thoughts are with the families who have lost children, and siblings on that day.

This academy has lost many wonderful people.

Ms. Yui Shishido was a bright and cheerful instructor who treasured her students greatly and was treasured by them in return. Although she was young and experienced her love for her pupils was beyond measure. She truly was an example to us all. Her loss is a great blow to our school.

Seiko Shinohara was a lively individual, always providing cheer and merriment for her friends and teachers. Her good nature and liveliness were a source of happiness for all who knew her. We have lost a great friend and person.

Mayu Suzumoto was a welcoming girl fair in her treatment of others and loved by both her classmates and teachers. Her talents within the Drama club were great, often single handedly managing multiple aspects of a production from costume design to script writing as well as acting. She will be sorely missed.

Sakutaro Morishige was an outstanding pupil doing well both academically and in the arts. His efforts and performance both in and out of the classroom were an inspiration to those around him and were the actions of a dedicated student, pursuing an objective in life. His example will not be forgotten.

Although they may have been taken from us, far before their time, we will continue to uphold their memory."

My hand had reached for Satoshi's during the speech. As the tears began to flow I gripped his hand tightly, and he gently squeezed back.

As the principal continued to speak, I looked up at him. He smiled sadly at me. There were no tears but I knew what he was feeling. Around us I could only hear sniffles and sobs.

Mayu's parents had broken down and were weeping openly.

Seiko's father stood behind his children. Seiko's brother Yuu had a hand on each of his little sibling's shoulders, both crying loudly. He was struggling not to cry as well, but the tears streamed silently down his cheeks.

Morishige's father stood silently, with his head bowed. His mother was crying into a handkerchief hiding her tears.

"Seiko…" I whispered, and wept.

...

...

...

As we were leaving the gymnasium, I noticed an odd pair among the stream of students.

One was a high school boy with a black jacket and a red T-shirt. His hair was bleached and a long bag hung from one shoulder.

The second was a girl in a wheel chair.

She had a medical eye patch over her right eye. The other was dull and unfocussed.

Her hair was in two pig tails that lay on her shoulders.

A tan shawl kept away the cold, and an olive green shirt clothed her torso.

On her lap was a large bundle wrapped in a light green blanket, about the size of an encyclopedia.

Not a single emotion was on her face.

As we passed them the boy said, "Let's go, Shinozaki."

When I looked back, the only thing that greeted my gaze...

was the pouring rain.


End file.
